Lives Changed: Reincarnation
by Neozangetsu
Summary: When someone from the real world died, he was chosen as a reincarnate for Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha. Able to keep his memories, he works to change things for the better, to save the shinobi world and thoses he protects, NaruxHarem. NOT A SI.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto. Nuf said...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Reincarnated_**

When people die, I always believed that we would be sent to heaven for the rest of our days.

But, I figured out that it's not true.

A few select people are reincarnated, whether it be the world you first live on or another world.

I have been chosen as a reincarnate, as I have been seen worthy.

I became reincarnated as Uzumaki Naruto of Konohagakure no Sato, but the funny thing is that I still have all my memories from my previous life.

I'll use these things to become strong, to protect my new precious people.

It's the promise of a new lifetime, believe it!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Konoha 6 Years after the Kyuubi attack_**

As I lived all these years here in Konoha, I'm beginning to wonder if I should start hating all of humanity. I get beaten up, thrown off cliffs, and anything else that causes me pain. The short minded villagers attack me because they believe I am Kyuubi and they use me as a scapegoat for their troubles.

Though not all of them are bad, all of the women in Konoha don't see me as a demon, and for that I am very grateful. Some of the guys don't either, but that is just a low 5-10. I lived all these years in turmoil but I don't really care now.

Using the many training methods I found in stories, (like fanfiction stories for example) I have become stronger than most ANBU in Konoha. I have a sannin level amount of chakra, medic-nin level chakra control, and strength that can match one tenth of Maito Gai's. At the rate I'm going, I should be stronger than Sandiame Oji-san by the time I reach twelve. I know plenty of jutsu among other things. Such as the **Rasengan,** or the **Chidori,** but I still have a long way to go on the road of life. In fact, I haven't even tried to find out if I could go into my mindscape or not. Especially if I'm being chased by a mob.

Today though, I've decided to take a whack at it. Seeing as I found a secluded part of the forest.

I sit on a stump, cross my legs indian style, and close my eyes. I drown out all things and enter the recesses of my mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Mindscape_**

I open my eyes to find myself in a sewer like passage way, my legs ankle deep in water. I walk around and look at the pipes overhead to see blue stuff going though it. I think that these pipes represent my chakra pathways, seeing as how large they are they must also represent my level of chakra.

I've always wondered what the Kyuubi was really like, stories I've read either make her female of male, but I'm not really fuckin' sure. My answers will be given though If I can find the cage.

I wander around, but all these pathways are so confusing. It's like a gigantic maze and whenever I go the wrong way, I end up at a dead end, or at the beginning. I keep walking around until I hear something...

...crying.

I follow the sobs until I reach a large cage, with a slip of paper with the kanji 'seal' locking it. I hear the crying from in the cage and I find a beautiful young woman crying into her hands. My heart feels a bit broken at seeing this, as I've always hated it when a beautiful girl cries her heart out from sadness. I slowly walk to the cage, so that I don't make a sound and startle her. As I get closer, I ease through the bars and make it to her sobbing form. I put my hand on her shoulder which earns me a startled,

"**Kyaa!!**" She cried out alarmed. She looks fearfully at me with tears ruining her flawless form.

"Don't worry, it's okay, I won't hurt you miss." I said soothingly with a warm smile on my face.

She visibly calmed down and she then buried her face into my chest, still sobbing.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, don't worry about anything miss." I say as I try to comfort her. Whispering soothing words to her and stroking her back.

I was a bit shocked by this, because even in the stories I've read she never cried as much as this. But I also feel sad for her because I can't think of anything else to calm her than what I'm doing right now. I can feel her pain, her sadness, her dispair, and I feel so helpless because I can't do anything.

So I sit there in silence, hugging the so called 'evil demon' tightly. I wipe away a few of the tears, trying to calm her down. No sounds were made other than the sobs that echoed throughout her cage.

--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--

After she finally calms down, I say something to break the silence.

"Are you alright now, miss?" I ask. I wipe away the leftover tears on her face.

"**Y-Yes thank you for that." **She replies greatfully.

"May you please tell me why you were crying?"

**"I realized that everything that happened recently wasn't a dream, that I was truly sealed away." **She said sadly.

"So I take it that you have been sleeping the entire time?" I ask.

She nods **"Yes, I have. I take it that you must be my container then?"**

I give her a warm smile, "Hai, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, a pleasure to meet you." She returns my smile. "Now may you please introduce yourself, I want you to tell me your true name, and not your title." I asked her.

**"I am Yoko Kira, Naruto-kun, but how do you know about my title?"**

"Well to give you an explaination in a nutshell, I am a reincarnation with all the memories of my previous life, go figure."

Kira giggled a bit, **"Well I have to say that I've lucked out, ne?"**

"My previous life was in a world much different from this one. So I have a lot of insight on things." I said smiling.

**"Really? Like what?"** she asked.

I sighed, "Like how that bastard, Uchiha Madara, tortured and took control of you, making you attack Konoha." I said with venom. Kira winced at the name a bit.

**"If you don't mind me asking, how old were you when you died and reincarnated?" **Kira asked me.

"I was twenty when I died. I had to protect my family from some madman robbing my house during a party. I took a hit to the heart and then I died in my familys' arms." I said somberly.

**"O-Oh, I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't mean to bring any bad memories out." **

I smiled at her, "It's okay, I'll never know why people say sorry for something they're never involved with."

"But, right now, I need your help with something Kira."

**"What do you need?"**

"Well, for one, I need you to help me train, I gotta get stronger to kick ass when I need to." I said smirking.

She giggled and nodded.

"I also need you to give me enhanced senses, alter my body into that of a half demon, and let me sign the fox contract if you have one." I said

She looked at me questionally before she nodded. "**What do I get in return, Naruto-kun?"**

"Well, along with my training, I have been studying the seal that keeps you here. It isn't complex, so in a few years I could free you. The fox contract, if it works correctly, will allow me to summon you and regulate how much power you have when you come out. It's not total freedom, but you'll be out nontheless. I'm even gonna change the sewer for you. What do ya say?" I ask.

She smiles, "**Thank you, Naruto-kun. I accept."**

I grin, "Well, I figured that we should leave the village to train until the genin exams, that way I can still become a ninja. I'm sure Sandaime-JiJi will let me join the last day, so I'll ask him if I can leave tomorrow morning for the trip. What do you think?"

She contemplates it awhile before smiling and nodding, **"Well thought out Naruto-kun, it's perfect."**

I grin again, "Great! I..um.. guess I'll talk to you later Kira-chan, Ja Ne!" I exited my mind and got to work on my plan.

Kira blushed at the suffix added to her name and smiled, **"Arigato for everything, Naruto-kun."**

And that was the beginning of a long and beautiful relationship.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This is the only chapter that will be in first person POV I'll switch to third person in the next chapter

Also, there will be a big timeskip, so I'll recap the training in the next chapter.

I'm wondering whether this should be a harem or a regular NarutoXFemKyuubi, I need votes!

And in case you're wondering this is a Strong Naruto story, okay.

Poll #1

1. NarutoXFemKyuubi

2. NarutoXHarem: if so, who with? FemKyuubi is already chosen so you can choose 5 girls you want.

Poll #2

What weapon should Naruto get?

1. Tensa Zangetsu- Black Nodachi (longer than a katana) enchanted

2. Twin Katanas

3. Naginata- Spear weapon with a blade at the end.

4. Gauntlets and Grieves- Weapons for taijutsu, Gauntlets are for the arms, and Grieves are for the legs if you didn't know.

The two weapons with the highest number of votes are the weapons chosen for Naruto.

Anyway please vote and review. And no flames! Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: **FUCK YEAH!!

**Naruto: **Dude, what the hell's your problem?!

**Me:** SCHOOL'S OUT!! (throws confetti everywhere)

**Naruto: **Oh. I thought you were getting lazy.

**Me: **(smacks Naruto upside the head) Was NOT!! School was tough this year, and I had lots of schoolwork.

**Naruto: **Geez...geez...I was just kidding. I swear you hit harder than Sakura.

**Me: **Moving on. I looked up the votes for Naruto's last two women, and it seems I have reached an impass. Nii Yugito won the fifth slot in the harem, but the sixth slot has me befuddled.

Momochi Haku

Inuzuka Hana

Shion

Fujikaze Koyuki

Hyuuga Hinata

Would you people like me to include **_ALL FIVE _**women into the harem? or do you want me to pick a girl at random? The poll is: **_All Five_**, or **_Random_**. Your choice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**_Naruto's Return_**

On the path to Konoha, two figures were speeding down the road, trying to reach their destination.

The first figure was male. He was at least 5'5 in height. He had sun-kissed blonde hair with silver highlights in them. His eyes were a beautiful ocean blue color. On his face there were six whisker-like birth marks; three on each cheek. He wore a steel fishnet shirt with a black vest covering it. On the back of said vest was a silver Kanji for 'Tenrai Arashi'(1). He wore black pants that had several holsters for weapons and scrolls. On his feet there were black combat boots with steel-toe plating. He wore silver fingerless gloves on his hands. At his left side was a special blade. It was actually a Nodachi(2), but it fit inside a Kodachi(3) sheath thanks to several seals. The hilt was black and it had a red diamond pattern going down each of its sides. At the top of the hilt was a black manji-cross(4) guard, and at the bottom there was a chain with a broken link that hung off the end. The blade inside the sheath was long and completely black. This sword gave off an aura of power.

The second figure was female She was 5'4 in height, one inch below her companion's. She had long, fiery red hair that reached down all the way to her back. Her eyes shone a pretty amber color, but what was interesting about them was that her pupils were slits. Her face was beautiful, and her full rosy lips made it prettier. She wore a regal looking red kimono that had white blossom designs over it. Her cleavage was pretty big, in between a C and D-cup size. She wore red shinobi sandals and white bandages covered her ankles. Her nails, which if chakra was added would become claws, were painted with red nail polish.

These two people are none other than Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, and his companion Yoko Kira.

As they speed in the direction of the trail, they could see the large walls of Konohagakure no Sato over the horizon. They smiled at eachother and went even faster to reach the gates. As they neared the village, they began slowing down until they finally stopped in front of the guards.

"Name and business please." the first guard said.

Naruto stepped forward with the papers the Hokage gave him. "Uzumaki Naruto returning from his six year training trip along with his companion, Yoko Kira." he said as he held the papers in front of him.

The guard looked though the papers and nodded, "Everything checks out. Welcome to Konoha, Uzumaki-san." the guard said as he motioned for Naruto and Kira inside.

Naruto turned to Kira and smiled, "C'mon, Kira-hime. Let's go." He said as she returned his smile and walked in the village with him.

As they walked through the streets they could feel stares coming from everywhere. Women were looking at Naruto with hearts and stars in their eyes, much to Kira's chagrin. While then men were looking at Kira with unhidden lust, much to Naruto's anger. Three drunken idiots came out from the sides of the street and stood in front of Naruto and Kira. The men were leering lustfully at Kira.

"Hey, what's a (hic) beautiful woman like you (hic) doin' with a demon like him?" The first man said as he pointed at Naruto.

Kira scoffed at the man's stupidity, "Don't call Naruto-kun a demon you bakas." She said.

All three drunken idiots started laughing, "I call him a demon because it's true! So why don't you come with me so the men and I can show you good time?" The first man said. He began moving forward in an attempt to try and grope Kira.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "I'd suggest you don't talk to Kira-hime like that Ero-teme." He growled as he used his thumb to bring his sword out a bit.

"Hahaha! And what're you gonna do 'bout it demon-spawn. You were weak when you were a kid, and your weak now. The men and I will have our fun banging your woman there and then we'll torture her slowly, begging for us to-" The man didn't finish as Naruto blurred out of existence and reappeared in midair with his foot buried in the man's face.

"Don't **ever** talk about Kira-hime or any other woman like that, Ero-teme." Naruto kicked the man into the air as he blurred out of existence. He reappeared next to Kira, his sword out. He began to sheath it, and when the sword clicked in its sheath, the man fell to the floor and his clothes were cut up into a million pieces, leaving him in his underwear.

"Let this be a warning to you and every other pervert, Ero-teme. Don't try anything perverted against any woman, or you **will** be at the business end of Tensa Zangetsu. If you value your life, you will not try anything towards the opposite sex, Ero-teme. So get out of my sight if you want to live." The three drunken idiots ran away like headless chickens.

Kira turned to Naruto and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for that Naruto-kun." She said.

Naruto chuckled, "Nah, it's alright Kira-hime. I wouldn't let anyone do that to you. Now c'mon, we gotta get to Ojii-san." He said. Kira nodded and they walked off towards the Hokage Tower.

The women of the crowd stared at Naruto with hearts and lust in their eyes as they felt their hearts skip a beat. The men however had their eyes wide with fear and began to back away hoping to never piss him off in the future.

The duo made it to the very large tower and spoke with the receptionist. She allowed the two to go inside and they entered to see the happy face of Old Man Sarutobi Sasuke(5).

"Ah, Naruto! It's good to see you again after all these years." The old man said with a happy smile.

Naruto just smiled back, "It's good to see you too Ojii-san. It's been too long."

Sarutobi chuckled and looked at Kira. "Ah, who's your companion there, Naruto?"

Kira bowed, "My name Yoko Kira."

The old man smiled and introduced himself as well, "I am Sarutobi Sasuke, nice to meet you Kira-san." Kira smiled back at him. "Now Naruto, I want to learn of your progress over the years."

Naruto explained what he learned over the years, and also explained the situation with Kira. The Old Man whistled at the information. (A/N: Sorry people, but I cannot ruin the suprise of his techniques now.)

"My, my Naruto. If they'd let twelve year-olds become Hokage, you could definitely take my job right now." He turned to Kira. "And I'm sorry about what happened Kira-san. I don't think Konoha should have attacked you like that in your controlled state."

Kira smiled, "All is forgiven Sarutobi-san, but if it weren't for Naruto-kun, I wouldn't be out right now." Kira smiled at Naruto, who just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"It was quite an ingenious way to break the seal Naruto. You should be proud of yourself." Sarutobi said.

"And I think you are ready for you family heirlooms Naruto. You already knew who your parents were before you left, and I believe you are strong enough to hold your own." Sarutobi disappeared in a puff of smoke, and reappeared with a large scroll in his hands.

"This is your family scroll, Naruto. It has your father's and mother's wills, as well as any family heirloom they might have left with you. You also have you financial inheritance along with the family estate next to the Hyuuga grounds." He threw the keys at Naruto, who caught it swiftly.

"Thanks Ojii-san. This means a lot to me." Naruto said tearing up a bit.

"It's no trouble Naruto, I'm just helping my surrogate grandson. Now hurry and go to the estate. You made it a day earlier than expected, so you can go to the academy before the exams tomorrow. I will send a message to Iruka regarding your late arrival so don't worry."

"You're the best Ojii-san." He turned to Kira. "Let's go to the estate Kira-hime. I have to get to class soon." Kira nodded happily and they both raced at the door to the estate.

Sarutobi chuckled to himself and look at a picture of Minato. "Minato, you would be so proud of what your son has accomplished, and I can also tell that he fell in love too." He sighed and looked out the window.

"I will tell the village of Naruto's heritage as well as the reason behind Kira's attack soon enough. Then maybe things will become better here for the boy." He said to himself before he looked back at his desk only to see a mountain of paperwork.

His eyes widened with fear, "NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! How does it keep coming back!!" He sobbed in agony.

The receptionist outside could only shake her head in pity for the Hokage.

* * *

**Me: **The end of the official chapter two is here!

**Naruto: **Yay!

**Me: **And now it's time for the afterfic show! Naruto, go get Neji!

**Naruto:** Alright. (runs off to find Neji)

**Me: **Hehe. Can't wait to see his reaction.

**Naruto: **Found him! (presents Neji)

**Neji: **Why am I here Neo?

**Me:** Your here for the afterfic show! Now let us begin!

**Naruto: **Hehe. This is gonna be good!

**Me: **Now Neji, did you know that the Hyuuga clan is one of the most perverted clans in existence?

**Neji: **W-What?!

**Me: **Yes it's true, and you're the most perverted out of all of them.

**Neji: **HOW?!

**Me: **Well, that Eight Trigrams 64 Palm technique you use lets you feel up a girl at 64 points of her body.

**Neji: **(blushes)

**Me: **Dude, you even made a 128 palm attack! Twice the feel up!

**Neji: **(blushes harder)

**Me: **There's also the 361 style you use. You feel up the girl's entire body, then you kill her with the final strike so she doesn't tell.

**Neji:** (becomes an impossible shade of red)

**Me: **Not to mention your Kaiten technique is just a pimped up way to slap a bunch of girls' asses.

**Neji: **(gets a full body blush)

**Me: **Your precious Byakugan let's you see through a woman's clothing too!

**Neji: **(starts sputtering incoherently)

**Me: **And finally you used open palm attacks against Hinata! You felt your own cousin up!!

**Neji: **(rockets back with a huge nosebleed)

**Naruto: **(gets a giant nosebleed as well)

**Me:** Haha! That's all for today folks! Ja!

(1) Divine Storm

(2) A Nodachi is a bit longer than a katana

(3) A Kodachi is a short sword

(4) A manji cross is like a blunt windmill


End file.
